Like you wanna be loved
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Estoy enamorado de tus ojos, pero ellos aun no me ven a mi. [MuraAka]


lo Like you wanna be loved

Te atraigo nuevamente al sillón, te quejas e intentas levantarte, te pido que dejes el teléfono sonar y ya no dices nada. Te abrazo por la cintura y recargas tu espalda en mi pecho. El celular suena dos veces mas pero ninguno le hace caso ya, prefiero seguir viendo la película que pusimos y creo que tu tambien lo haces.

Estrecho mas mis brazos al rededor de tu pequeño cuerpo en un acto instintivo de tenerte mas cerca de mi, quiero sentir tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón para saber que estas aquí. Te acaricio un poco la cintura y te oigo suspirar por lo bajo, te recuestas mas contra mi. La película termina y empiezo a jugar con el borde de tu camisa, la levanto un poco y pones tus manos sobre las mías.

-Atsushi- me llamas, pero no encuentro regaño en tu voz, ni siquiera deseo; solo lo dices como si te gustara pronunciar mi nombre.

Meto un poco mas mi mano dentro de la camisa y tu te levantas, me miras con tus extraños ojos bicolores y te acercas a mi. Suspiro cuando siento tus labios en mi cuello para después tomar mis labios. Te beso profundo y con fuerza, tu te sientas en mis piernas y sujetas mi cara con tus manos jalándome hacia ti, yo solo te abrazo y acaricio tu espalda.

¿No te das cuenta de lo enamorado que me tienes? ¿No lo puedes ver? ¿No lo sientes? Cada beso, cada caricia te la entrego a ti y tu solo me ocupas como desahogo para la vida que llevas. Me besa, correspondes a cada caricia con un gemido bajito y después me haces sentir como si de verdad quisieras que te amara. Y perdona, pero eso solo hace que te deseé mas para mí.

Me enamoras, y por unos segundos creo que es mutuo.

Terminas el beso y te levantas. Te observo en silencio y me decepciono cuando no te veo caminar hacia la habitación, solo recoges tu celular y dices que te tienes que ir... Lo haces, sin dar explicaciones. Y yo solo me quedo una vez mas aquí, solo y deseando que desaparezcas de mi vida para arrepentirme dos segundos después. Estoy enamorado ¡Bendita sea mi suerte!  
XXXOOOXXX

Ganas el partido-otro más- y no te ves feliz por ello, solo caminas a los vestidores y yo te sigo en silencio. Te detengo por el brazo e intento jalarte hacia mi para que nos vayamos, pero tu te niegas a seguirme, me ves con severidad y sigues caminando con los demás. Te sigo, estoy enojado y tus compañeros lo notan. Los observo desde arriba y salen corriendo-bueno, todos menos los otros cuatro titulares que se atrevieron a darme unas palmadas en el brazo antes de salir- nos dejan solos y solo observo como me ignoras. Me acerco a ti y trato de abrazarte por la espalda, tu solo me apartas.

No, esta vez no Akashi.

Te presionó contra los lockers y tu me ves con odio. No te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, no lo haces y por eso me pagas siempre con indiferencia. Te tomo del cuello y beso tus labios con fuerza, al principio te resistes, después solo te rindes; pones tus manos en mi pecho y me das la señal de que quieres llegar más alto. Te sujeto por las caderas y levanto todo tu peso con mis brazos, te pegas a mi rodeándome la cintura con tus piernas y el cuello con tus brazos. Nunca separamos nuestras bocas.

Necesito aire y se que tu igual. Me despego de tus labios pero no dejo de besar tu piel, oigo gemidos tuyos pero lo de verdad me hace perder la razón es cuando escucho tus palabras:

-Detente Atsushi.

Aprieto mis manos al rededor de tus piernas, siento que te lastimó pero no me importa, no después de lo ciego que estas para no ver todo lo que me provocas. Te recosté contra una de las bancas del lugar y tu sigues diciendo que me detenga.. No lo hare, no esta vez.

Te beso nuevamente y me correspondes a los pocos segundos. Siento tu cuerpo caliente y los latidos de tu frenético corazón contra mi pecho. Te quiero, quiero mas de ti. Te quito la playera de Rakuzan y te observo; pequeño, suave y todo mío. Beso tu pecho y le doy u a lamida como si fueras un dulce-el mejor de todos- y solo te limitas a gemir. Voy haciendo un camino de besos a tus labios y ahí te vuelvo a someter hasta que muerdes mi labio inferior y lo chupas para no dejar rastro de sangre. Me ves y yo te veo a ti. Siento que por primera vez observas a quien te esta haciendo sentir tan bien.

¿Como es posible Aka-chin? Me avergüenza admitir todo lo que me provocas. Te odio y te amo, aborrezco la forma en la que eres y después recuerdo que te amo por la misma razón. Amo tu fuerza y tu carácter, pero lucho contra mi mismo para no dominarte y tenerte a mi merced. Porque esa es la única verdad... Te quiero solo para mi, quiero que tus ojos solo me vean a mi, que tus labios solo pronuncien mi nobre cuando hables de amor- si es que alguna vez hablas de eso- y cuando gritas de placer. Te quiero mas que a todas las cosas dulces, mas a cualquier cosa que pudiera existir, y solo por eso no te dejaré ir.

Jalas mi cabello y pides mi atención sobre tus labios, y yo con gusto te respondo. Te beso un poco para después seguir bajando por tu torso y hacer lo mismo que ti me hiciste a mi:muerdo un poco por ahí y por haya, te marco y acaricio hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo mientras me gritas sin palabras que quieres que te ame.

Oírte llegar al cielo provocó que yo tambien lo hiciera, intentaste levantarte pero yo te abraze a mi pecho y te pedí unos minutos mas. No dijiste nada, solo me observaste y me besaste por ultima vez esa noche. Ese beso no se parecía a los anteriores, me supo a amor, a un amor que venía de ti.  
XXXXYYYY  
Gracias por leer!  
Aquí esta otra loca idea sacada de una canción del mismo cantante que el MidoTaka que acabo de publicar(comercial mal oculto :P). Vamos, alguien tiene idea quien es?

Debo decir que los comentarios me animan a escribir, y los tuyos Fujimy tienen un efecto especial jejeje  
Gracias por leer y se les invita a escribir un comentario si es que lo merezco :)  
Buen día, tarde o noche, dependiendo de cuando lo lean ^_^


End file.
